Cache/RUMSOD COME BACK
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3159.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 8, 2016 04:08:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. RUMSOD COME BACK Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » RUMSOD COME BACK « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: RUMSOD COME BACK (Read 471 times) The Flying ACE Jr. Member Offline 63 Personal Text Will take over the seas RUMSOD COME BACK « on: December 13, 2015, 07:56:40 AM » AND GET RID OF THE NEW FUCKING MOD, I KNOW LOADS MORE THAN COULD BE OF A BETTER REPLACEMENT Logged Netherlands get: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=102 The Flying ACE Jr. Member Offline 63 Personal Text Will take over the seas Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #1 on: December 13, 2015, 07:57:15 AM » THIS COUNTS IN THE SECTION BECAUSE THE DEVELOPER ITSELF IS FUCKING BROKEN Logged Netherlands get: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=102 Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #2 on: December 13, 2015, 08:24:08 AM » Great, just as I come back he bails :3 Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Lorddeathbane Jr. Member Offline 77 Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #3 on: December 13, 2015, 08:34:03 AM » RUMSOD come back pls Logged Leader of the International Communist Cabal of Krvaalia http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51768 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #4 on: December 13, 2015, 09:47:19 AM » Implying he'll come back. Of course he'll come back. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2163 Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #5 on: December 13, 2015, 05:45:57 PM » what new mod Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Habibastan Guest Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #6 on: December 13, 2015, 08:00:05 PM » we need to do a rumsod summoning ceremony Logged grid is your lord and savior Full Member Offline 182 Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #7 on: December 13, 2015, 09:36:13 PM » Shut the fuck up, The Flying Ace. Logged by clicking this link you are agreeing that you have sex with CommissiarBrian and his dog. Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2163 Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #8 on: December 13, 2015, 10:57:34 PM » Pretty sure the new mod isn't new Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #9 on: December 13, 2015, 11:40:37 PM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnfSoaJxe3Y Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN The Flying ACE Jr. Member Offline 63 Personal Text Will take over the seas Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #10 on: December 14, 2015, 12:27:43 AM » Quote from: grid is your lord and savior on December 13, 2015, 09:36:13 PM Shut the fuck up, The Flying Ace. ironic you cunt Go jump off a bridge Logged Netherlands get: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=102 Sam Hyde Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text America's most notorious mass shooter Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #11 on: December 14, 2015, 01:24:17 AM » Quote from: grid is your lord and savior on December 13, 2015, 09:36:13 PM Shut the fuck up, The Flying Ace. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Akiravo Full Member Offline 119 Personal Text Ex-Third Officer at UOHN Re: RUMSOD COME BACK « Reply #12 on: December 14, 2015, 10:59:14 AM » What new mod? If you're talking about CoG, then I might as well say he's not new at all. Yuri is not new either, he's just very innactive. Logged >BLOC Nation- San Palomino Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » RUMSOD COME BACK SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2